HeartBreak
by jojo507
Summary: The two met in high school at first they hated each other to the bottom of their hearts, then it became a 'love hate', now their finally a couple!But at some point things change and Sakura doesnt like the changes, and she starts getting suspicious of him


**This! Is a story…. That I randomly thought of…..enjoy!...hopefully…**

Sakura and Deidara had first met in, for Sakura her freshman year, and Deidara in his sophomore year in Konoha High School. They at first loathed each other but as time passed they sort of started to have a 'love hate' type of relationship. Till Sasori, Sakura's cousin and Deidara's best friend started making fun of them having love fights. Not soon after that everyone in school would tease the two; they were famous for their, most of the time, random, not making sense, fights. They would fight for the smallest things in the world. Of course all of this ended up having Deidara ask Sakura to the prom, which led to them having their first kiss outside alone during the prom. Then they officially became a couple with Sasori being ok with everything, he even said something like "about time you guys got together."

After being a official couple, they had gone out for three years now. Deidara is now a senior and Sakura a junior.

Both of them knew what was coming now, Deidara would have to leave to college, and long distance relationships didn't seem to work out that well… And around this time was when things got a bit strange between the two. They fought more often than usual, and Deidara had almost always been late for their date or there were times when he didn't come at all. Leaving Sakura heartbroken at times and Deidara desperately trying to apologize the next day, making excuses. They had almost broken up some times, but Deidara always found a way to calm the pink haired beauty at some point. As things continued this way she started thinking that he was cheating on her, and that he was planning to break up with her. She had even talked to Sasori about Deidara's constant absence. But he would always give her the same answer of "yea.. Ill talk to him about it…" She would sometimes see a small glimpse of guilt and sadness in his eyes when he said that. But she had always dismissed it as a imagination.

Now here she was, waiting in front of a small café for her boyfriend to arrive. Did I mention that he was already ten minutes late? Well he is.

Sakura sighed, she had a light pink one piece dress on that reached up right above her knees. With a cute white high heel on and she was carrying a small white purse that matched with the rest of her clothes. Glancing at her watch for the tenth time she sighed again, just when she was about to leave a familiar voice called behind her.

"Sakuchan yea!"

"Deidara! Your twenty minutes late you know! Ugh! Its getting so frustrating!"

"Im sorry yea. I really am."

He really did sound sincere, and Sakura had always had a soft heart towards Deidara.

"Ugh.. Its okay lets go now."

Flashing a smile Deidara grabbed her hand and pulled her into their usual spot in the café Sakura was waiting in front of. It was their love spot, and the same place for their first date.

As they sat down Sakura noticed that Deidara's hand that was holding hers was a bit cold. And his face seemed to get paler as time went by. He would always joke around that he was turning into a vampire, and she in return would smack him in the end.

"One large papingsu (shaved ice) and two spoons please! Yea."

After they ordered Sakura gathered some courage and asked," Deidara? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Huh? Why would I be hiding anything from you Sakuchan? Yea?"

"Your always late for our dates-"

"Not always!"

"Most of the time."

"…"

"You sometimes say you cant come and make up a excuse about being busy in Akatsuki or that you have an appointment! Your starting to scare me Deikun. And I don't want to doubt you of all people!" By this time small tears were gathering in her large green eyes.

Seeing the tears forming Deidara panicked. He was never good with tears, and Sakura was a strong girl so she barely cried at times. That was one of the things he liked about her, when someone expected her to cry over something she would end up punching them in the face giving a lecture of what they did wrong.

"Im so sorry, please don't cry yea. I'll try harder to come early ok? Pleaaase don't cry."

Sakura giggled at the desperation in her blond boyfriend's voice.

"Yea. I know, but you seem like your getting farther away from me."

Deidara looked down at his hands in shame, and started fidgeting.

"Deikun. I really love you I do. Its just that it keeps on happening and you never tell me specifically where you were. And it just makes me nervous….Deidara?"

"..sorry… Can I use the bathroom real quick Ill be right back yea."

"Deidara!"

She called after him as he dashed towards the men's restroom. Seriously, it was not the right timing for a bathroom break. And he was doing that more often in their dates and at school too.

_Maybe his calling another girl from a different school?_

_No! He wouldn't do that to me!...right?_

By the time Deidara came out he looked paler than before.

"Deidara the papingsu came out..are you ok? You seem pale Deikun."

"Yup! Im fine! Never felt better yea! Lets eat! Yea!" he forced on a smile to reassure her.

"okay…if you say so…"

And so their date went on.

**Time skip**

It was almost graduation day and Deidara's problem continued, or it seemed to get worse.

Sakura would sometimes imagine Deidara just come up to her and dump her saying that he had someone else. Or that he thought long distance relationship wont work out. But they've been going out for three year for the love of …..cow? What could go wrong?

**Graduation day**

"Congratulation graduates of 2012! You are now ready to walk the path of college brats!" Tsunade, the principle announced.

Everyone threw their hats in the air, people congratulated each other, some people cried, some started dancing, pictures were being taken, and a certain blond graduate was pulling his bubble gum haired girlfriend to the back of the school away from the crowd.

The two couple stopped in the parking lot where no one was around.

"Congratulations Deikun! You finally graduated!"

"Uh…. Yea! Thanks Sakuchan!yea…"

The two could feel a tense atmosphere growing in between them and Deidara's nervous look was not making things better.

_Oh my gosh. His finally gonna do it! His going to dump me! I know it! I knew he had some other girl hiding behind my back! I I I!_

"Sakuchan-"SMACK!

Deidara's single visible eye widened as he felt a sharp pain across his right cheek where Sakura slapped him.

"Wa-"

"YOU INSOLANT BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I! I! I!"

"Sakura! Whats wrong with you wha-"

"What's wrong with me? You mean what's with you!"

"Could you explain! Yea!"

"Your going to dump aren't you! Admit it!"

….

Sakura sniffled "I knew it! You were going to dump me! I I I feel so betrayed!"

"Sakura…"

"No! You don't have any right to talk right now! Im going to talk and your going to listen! Since the beginning of this year you've kept avoiding me, and started to come late or even forget about our dates! Which you NEVER done before previously! And if you come you would always leave sometimes at such stupid timings ruining the whole date! Every time you just apologize and say you wont do it again and you still do it! Do you know how frustrating that is? Do you! I don't even get how I went through this whole year with you!" Sakura screamed pouring all of her frustration in her speech causing Deidara to wince at the last part.

"And now you come up to me on your graduation day planning to dump me after all I did for you! I bet your dumping me for another girl you've been hiding all this time! That would explain all the bathroom breaks and your absences! You've been cheating on me all this time and I was stupid enough to just go along with your excuses!"

"Wait! Yea! I didn't cheat on you I-"

"Then what were you doing?"

…

"See! You were cheating on me!" Tears started dripping down her face as she continued. "I thought you actually cared about me! I loved you, I still do…." Sobs started coming from the crying girl.

"Im sorry. Yea.. But I really…I really am sorry for everything."

"Your still going to dump me."

…

"That is so it! Ive been helping you all your life and this is how you repay me! I helped you out in your studies and you just plan to ditch me here! I loved you and your going to dump me! I hate it! I hate you!" Sakura's inner flam started burning inside her in true anger. "AND I HATE YOUR ART! ITS NOT EVEN ART ALL OF YOUR SCULPTORS AND DRAWING ARE ALL CRAP! TRASH! ART ISNT FLEETING THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THOUGHT I EVER HEARD OF MY WHOLE LIFE! ART IS FUCKING ETERNAL! I HATE YOUR ART AND YOUR EXISTENCE!" Sakura knew she was taking it too far, after all art was all Deidara ever had in his life, he was a orphan and he lives alone. But his art was always there for him. He was a talented artist in sculpting and drawing, it was his pride and she had just insulted it right in front of his face.

And Deidara wasn't going to stand by and do nothing about it.

"MY ART IS NOT CRAP OR TRASH! I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT, ART IS FUCKING FLEETING, A BANG! NOT EVETERNAL NOTHING LASTS FOREVER IN THIS DAMNED WORLD! AND IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU FOR BOTH OF OUR SAKE!"

"BOTH OUR SAKES MY ASS! YOU MEANT FOR YOUR SAKE AND THAT OTHER BITCH OF YOURS! IM THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"I!...sigh...Fine if you really think that way fine. I do have someone else so hate me all you want and get on with life! Yea!" Deidara turned around and walked off his dark blue graduation gown flying behind him leaving behind a very angry and sobbing girl.

"I knew it…"she sniffed "jerk." Then she broke down into tears, all the fire that was in her before disappearing in a instant.

It had taken a while for Sakura's friends to calm her down and comfort her.

"Forget about him forehead!" Ino, sakura's best friend said "there are plenty of more men out there whose waay better than that jerk face!"

"I-ino chan I don't t-think your helping much…"Hinata mumbled.

"No Hinachan, Ino is right. Deidara was a jerk always leaving me behind. Imma strong girl remember? I can go on with my life without a player like him! Shanaro!" Sakura stood up wiping her tears for the final time in confidence.

"Says the girl who was just crying over her lose for three hours."

"I-Ino chan!"

"Shut it Ino pig!"

"That's the Sakura I know! Now lets go shopping and start new!" Ino grinned eagerly as she pulled Hinata and Sakura towards the mall.

_Yea. Lets start new…_

**Three years later…**

"Sakura! Over here!"

"Sasori Onii chan! Long time no see! How was college?"

It was summer break so Sakura decided to visit Sasori in his place in college.

"It was hell. And you? Hows your second year of medical studying?"

"Same as you." They continued chatting as Sasori took her and her bags to his red expensive car (I don't know much about cars).

They continued talking about their college life and their studies, Sakura was studying to become a doctor, and Sasori was in a art college wanting to become a puppet master in woodworking.

When they had finished talking Sakura gathered her courage to ask the single question that was stuck with her since she even stepped into the airplane to come here.

"Sasori?"

"Yea?"

"Umm…How…How is Deidara doing?" She knew that Deidara went to the same college as Sasori studying to become a professional sculptor in clay work.

"Huh?"

"Deidara, how is he? His not slacking off in his studies is he? I bet he failed almost all his paper works and tests." She smiled remembering how she had made Deidara work in high school to pass each grade.

"What are you talking about Sakura? Don't tell me you don't know even after three years?"

Now it was her turn to become confused.

"Doesn't he go to the same college as you? I remember him being accepted to the same college as you."

"Ino… didn't tell you did she."

"Tell me what?"

"I cant believe it" Sasori whispered under his breathe.

"What? Tell me what? What happened? What about Deidara? Did he get rejected by the college? Did he not have enough money? What happened?" Sakura started to get desperate, after all these year she knew she couldn't forget him.

"I.. Sakura Im going to take you to him right now… So please calm yourself okay?"

"Whats wrong? Cant you just tell me?"

"Im sorry but you have to wait, I… I don't know how to explain it to you…"

Sasori turned the car to a different road and drove off in complete silence.

"We're here.."

It was a fifteen minute ride, and Sakura stepped out of the car and looked up at a green field with lots of stones carved the same way but with different writings on them. Sasori lead her to a certain rock near a tree and stood there beside it.

"Hey Deidara, someone is here to see you…"Sasori whispered.

Now in full shock, Sakura slowly walked up to Sasori and read the stone tablet in front of her.

_Deidara Iwa_

_An accepted student of the International Art University of _

_Amegakura and one of the most skilled artist _

_Known around_

She could slowly feel the tears fall from her face, she hadn't cried since the day he had left her.

"How?" her voice barely came out as she struggled to not break down again in tears.

"Coronary heart disease, it was running through his family and through him too. Stupid huh? His family leaves him behind and all they give him is this heart disease to fight with."

"Could…. You tell me everything..?"

Sasori nodded "He had it for quite a long time.. the only reason he lived for a longer time was because he did a lot sports to keep being active. And he did a check up once a month, until well when he became a senior it started getting worse. He had to visit the doctor more often to get treatment so his heart can keep up. He also had a daily dose of drugs to decrease the pain in his chest and he didn't have the money to get surgery."

"Did you know then too?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"He…he asked me not to…."

"You… you could've still told me!"

"Im sorry Sakura I truly am."

She started sobbing harder. "When did he…?"

"Right after graduation he came here and was admitted into the hospital. A week after they performed the surgery…but it was too late…his heart failed during the operation.. I had told Ino, I thought she was the best person to tell you since I couldn't go to you that time…But I guess she didn't."

"I cant believe it…all those years…"

_He was always late for the dates because of the doctor appointments! And he needed a constant dose of drugs and medicine to keep going, so he had always excused himself a times. Im so stupid! I bet he said that he had another girl that day so I could hate him in purpose! Why couldn't I see that! And I…I told him I hated him! Im so horrible!_

She started crying harder hugging herself feeling like she was falling apart in guilt and regret.

Sasori came and hugged his cousin, he had never seen her cry so much in his life. And seeing her tears he couldn't help but shed some of his own tears. He too had missed Deidara a lot, he was like a brother he had never had. And so the two continued crying while holding each other.

After a while when Sakura had calmed down a bit, Sasori pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"I always carried it around with me, I wanted to deliver it to you personally." He handed the small blue box to Sakura which she opened revealing a small golden ring with a tiny pink sakura blossom in the middle made of clay. "Deidara made it and asked me to deliver it before he went into the operation room."

And right under the ring was a small letter containing five words in them.

_I love you Sakuchan_

_ ~Deidara_

She smiled

_I love you too._

**So how was it? Like Dislike review plz!**


End file.
